


Fair Play Lies in Ashes

by T_Tinker



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Paintball, Recreational Drug Use, a Reservoir Dogs reference, mentions of Blitz/Rook and Smoke/Mute, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Tinker/pseuds/T_Tinker
Summary: 一帮干员玩彩弹枪对抗。能出什么问题呢？





	Fair Play Lies in Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fair Play Lies In Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296995) by [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru). 



> 亦发布于Lofter博客“火炉与铁砧”。

 

“三人队已经分配好了，下面是你们的颜色”，Ash的嗓音盖过另外十四名干员兴奋地聊着天发出的杂音。他们把这当作一个训练项目来举行，但实际上，大部分人是用这难得的机会放松一下，跑到附近的树林里、互相发射颜料，在一个不具有致命性而且最重要的是 _好玩_ 的情境里歇口气。结果，组织整个活动有点像是驱赶一群猫咪，而且尽管Ash对于专业对付一群不听人说话的吵闹同事缺乏必要的经验，她还是无比感激在队伍召集起来以后，Caveira让她从她的瓶子里来了一口，这样一来她才能不那么倾向于体贴地以礼待人（use the kid gloves），而是简单地喊道：“ _妈的闭嘴！_ ”

瞬间，几乎所有的谈话声都安静了下来，除了Mute和Echo，他们还在很有活力地窃窃私语，用胳膊肘互相小幅推搡，神情兴致勃勃。Ash想知道要求来个第二口算不算太过分。“队伍分配好了，颜色也是，巴拉巴拉巴拉。蓝队是书呆子——Mute、Echo和Glaz。”她指的是前两个人，并且很高兴至少Glaz看起来有在听她说话，因为他的队友绝对没有。“黄队是这几个loser——Blitz、Rook以及Smoke。”

尽管Rook和Blitz笑得很开心，Smoke看起来却对这一命运的转折断然感到十分痛苦。德国人和法国人最近在十分积极地互相调情（have been flirt it up pretty hard recently），也就是说他要被夹在这对小情侣中间，有可能对存在本身产生厌恶。然而，他没能获得任何同情，因为人人都知道Rook枪法神准，因而他们在这场死斗中胜出的几率就大幅上升了。在Blitz身边，Bandit窃笑并低语道：“黄队，不如说是小便队（team pee）吧。”

“白色队是惹祸专家——Lesion、Bandit和Buck。”

这一次，是Blitz笑了出来，他反击道：“白色队，不如叫 _精液_ 队（team cum）好了。”

“我要射满你一脸，Kötz。”Bandit恶狠狠地应道，而尽管Lesion对于和他在同一支队伍感到颇为愉快，Buck却用狗狗眼向Ash投去了无助的眼神（throwing helpless glances and puppy dog eyes），仿佛她还有办法把队伍换过来似的。 _抱歉_ ，她对他做了个口型，与此同时Lesion正在大声掂量说自己该不该把裤腿接回去。

“绿队明显是赢家了——Alibi、Sledge和我本人。”三人眼神相接，简单地点点头。Alibi能加入他们的队伍是尤其有价值的，毕竟她甚至能超过在GIGN的训练中表现突出的人，而Sledge的战术知识也同样值得欣赏。“剩下紫红队，Caveira、Twitch和Thermite。”

这话一出，三对眼睛瞪了起来。Twitch依稀显得有点头痛，而且感觉受到了威胁，Thermite完全兴高采烈过头了，Caveira则是在用眼睛向另外两人发射短刀（glaring daggers）。“凭什么我们是紫红色？”她问道，然后脸色阴沉地转向Ash。

“这个问题已经不再讨论了。”Ash表示拒绝。

“就说一句，要是对你来说都一样的话，为什么不是你们拿紫红色，我们拿绿色？”

“就是，我就不懂为什么非得 _我们_ 是紫红色。”Thermite表示同意，他点头点得如此猛烈，Ash简直以为他的脑袋要掉下来了。

“不是褐色队你们就庆幸吧。”

“但黄色队就能好到哪里去嘛？”Smoke插嘴。

“我们为什么不能自己挑颜色？”Caveira叉起双臂坚持道，赢得几个人点头同意。

“好吧，你当时还不在，但我们有试过一次。一开始，人人都想要黑色或者红色，然后Bandit转而选择可爱的奶油状呕吐物的颜色，Thatcher要求选鸭绿色（teal），但得是准确的鸭绿色，不能是蓝绿色、水蓝色或者青色（not turquoise, aqua or cyan），Montagne想知道有没有办法把颜色混起来，他好往别人胸前发射他妈的法国国旗，迫使他们立正站好高唱马赛曲，Pulse则是想搞明白怎么才能把颜色调得看起来像真正的鲜血。不许。自己。挑。颜色。我说明白了吗？可以开始了吗？”

“我有问题。”Bandit举起手，耐心地等到Ash喊了他的名字才继续，即使所有人都盯着他。“能禁止蹲逼行为吗（Can we ban camping）？Glaz总是这样搞，老实说剥夺了我很多乐趣——”

“一分钟之内除了Alibi和Sledge如果还有 _任何人_ 留在我的余光范围内，我他妈就要直接开枪了”，Ash猛地打断他，大约一秒过后，所有人都忙不迭地蹦了起来，争先恐后地跑向自己分派到的初始区域。

 

“好吧，看”，Twitch努力让两名不爽的队友平复心情，“你们两人的观点我都理解。Jordan，你说的没错，这是一个 _团队_ 游戏，因此，合作不仅是必须的，也是通往胜利的关键。然后Taina，你认为分头行动有好处，可以看住更大的区域，我同意，所以我们何不折衷一下？”这会儿，他们都放低了武器，缩在一丛灌木里，希望能尽快解决问题。“肯定能找到一种妥协的方法，让你们两个人都——”

“Manu”，Caveira打断了她，面无表情，“你人超好，我超爱你的（You're a darling and I love you dearly），但是看看我们要对付的是啥。”她指的是Jordan，他脸上挂着大大的笑容，很明显正享受着人生中最快乐的时光。“但是这个混蛋小鬼正在积极地给我们找事。”

“我只不过是提议使用一些合理的暗号，这样我们就可以确保彼此总是步调一致了”，他努力为自己辩护，尽管很难克制住声音里的笑意。

Caveira狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“你提议用‘紧急抽离（ejaculate and evacuate）’来代替‘撤退’，不仅太他妈长了而且完全能听出是什么意思，因此作为暗号来说不仅完全 _没用_ ，而且还很蠢。”

“把藏在树上的人射出来的时候，我们可以喊‘老鹰落地了’”，Thermite愉快地把她的评价无视掉了，很明显是想进一步地惹毛她，并且很成功。

“该死的树上才不会有人，而且就算有，我也不会把他们射 _出来_ ”，她嘶声说，Twitch开始按摩自己的鬓角。

“大家，拜托了。我不会让你一个人去的，也不会让你再多说一个字。我们得继续，已经失去了很多时间，还不知道别的队伍在哪里——说不定我们已经被包围了。”

“没有。我听力非常好，附近没人”，Caveira摇摇头，指向一个方向，“我建议往那个方向移动，那边有一个地堡，当作基地来重新评估局势会很不错。我走前面。”

“谁跑最后谁是小狗！（Last one inside is a rotten egg!）”Thermite立刻说，不出所料，他猛地从树后面蹦出来，撒腿就跑，却在大约两秒钟后嗷了一声，感情充沛地发出咒骂。

Twitch和Caveira面面相觑。“那座地堡里有一整支队伍”，巴西人干巴巴地声明道。“来吧。我们走。”她抓住Twitch的手腕，把她拉到相反的方向，显得高兴了起来，而法国女子的脸上露出被逗乐了的微笑。

 

“我搞定了一个”，Buck骄傲的宣布，扫视着森林剩下的部分，寻找Thermite队伍里剩余的两名成员，但却什么也没找到。“你说得对，在同一个地方停留其实还是有回报的。Jordan刚才不知为什么直接冲我们跑了过来，我觉得他应该不知道我们在这里。你们那边怎么样？还是没动静？我担心Cav会绕过来然后——”他把头转过去，按照他们简单明了的计划——守在地堡里，直到比赛结束——Lesion _本该_ 站在那里，可他却什么也没找到。他警觉起来，猛地转身，发现同事们在专心致志地低声交谈，双方看起来都颇为愉快，一根烟在他们之间来回传递。难以置信地，他盯了他们几秒钟，然后爆出一句话：“你们到底是在干嘛？”

Lesion和Bandit好奇地看向他。“在放松”，Bandit说，仿佛这个问题问得不仅没道理而且还格外地傻。

“你们应该守着另外两边——我们之前同意了的，这样要怎么——”

“听起来你也需要放松一下”，Lesion插话道，笑容友好，片刻之后转为沉思。“说起来，我饿了。”

Buck不可置信。“ _什么_ ？现在没有时间——我不知道Cav和Emmanuelle在哪里，他们现在随时都有可能会攻进这座建筑，可你们却——”

“她们想攻进我的建筑，我随时欢迎”，Bandit打断，然后饶有兴趣地打量着Lesion，Lesion开始摸索自己工装裤上排列着的无数个口袋，掏出装在一只保鲜袋里的两块三明治、一包什锦果仁、仿佛冷冻过还挂着水珠的一瓶水（怎么做到的？就——究竟是怎么做到的？）、几只桃子还有一些糖。“我去，这好东西给我来点。”接下来Buck就看到Bandit开始把腰果和花生往自己的食道里灌。

……这不是普通的香烟，他这才意识到。“你们是个负担，根本无法信赖”，他表示，对这种松懈的行为感到震惊。

“我能来个那个三明治吗？”

“行。”

“我去好哎。你想跟我结婚吗？”

“好啊。”

“妈的赞啊。我一直想要个能从裤子里掏出美味好东西的老公（I’ve always wanted a husband with proper, delicious nuts in his pants）。”

两人憋不住了开始咯咯傻笑，于是Buck知道了，就这么 _知道了_ 无论自己做什么，他们都不会听他的。那么就只剩一个选择了。“抱歉”，他耳语道，举起枪来射中了他们。

Lesion背部被打中了，他皱起眉，转向他，嘴巴鼓着。“嗷。很疼的。”

“你们会永远活在我心里，朋友们”，Buck叹了口气，指向一个出口。“现在滚蛋吧。你们出局了。”

Bandit一直在嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，但没有发脾气，可能是嚼着士力架让他心情得到了缓和，变得比较讲文明了，与此同时Lesion勾着他的胳膊拖走了他。“你不能把我们赶出精液队，我们 _创建_ 了精液队”，一边举起双手表示自己已经出局，一边走向中立区域（dead zone）的路上，这是他对Buck说的最后一句话。

出于安全考虑，Buck等到已经看不见他们了，才开始考虑离开地堡，这时他听到Bandit嚷嚷：“嗷！住手！我已经出局了！妈的 _嗷_ ！是你吗，Ash？我要削了你的脑袋（ I’ll have your fucking head），你个禽兽！”

听到他痛苦地尖叫，Buck其实略感宽慰。

 

警觉地，Blitz看向了Smoke，Smoke在离他几棵树远的地方，正发出德国人从他口中听到过的最为刻薄的奸笑。当前的场景中有三件事情出了错，其中两件涉及到颜料的颜色，尽管之中一件和另一件相比起来没那么让人意外。第一件事是Bandit _和_ Lesion身上都溅满了白色的颜料，也就是说他们肯定不知怎么搞的光荣地惹到了Buck，第二件事是Smoke在不停地向Bandit发射绿色颜料，然而他们三个是黄色队，而第三件事则是他在向他射击这件事 _本身_ 。

在两个惹祸专家跌跌撞撞爬进掩体时，Blitz冲向自己的队友，一把夺走了他的枪。“这颜料你哪儿弄来的？这不是我们的！”

“噢，我知道啊”，Smoke得意地大笑，“这样他就不会知道是我干的了。”

“这样太没有体育精神了”，Blitz责备他说，因为他应该这样做，尽管不得不承认听到Bandit绝望的嚎叫让人特别满足。“快走吧，Seb肯定在附近。”他把枪还回去，闪身回到原来的位置，无视掉Smoke的白眼，跟Rook眼神交流了一下，然后打手势让所有人继续。他设法说服了Smoke去努努力，以战术的态度对待这整件事，尽管他德国式的高效和简洁明显让Smoke十分烦躁，但至少现在他是配合的——应当承认，刚才那段小插曲除外。他们先前看到了Twitch，胡乱开了几枪，然后彻底失去了她的踪影，趁Caveira向他们降下复仇之前，他们迅速撤退了。除了她以外，他们不知为何还没有看到任何人，尽管相对于已经被击中的人数来说这是不可能的。

他们继续用这种方式行动，从一处掩体移动到另一处掩体，保持低调和警惕（keeping their heads down and their eyes open），时不时地停下来倾听，到头来却只是皱起眉毛，互相摇头。应当承认，他们使用的这片区域十分宽广，能住下整个彩虹小队，如果有一个甚至两个队伍不怎么移动，他们就不太容易碰到彼此，但即便是这样，通常也会看到更多实际行动。就好像他们的对手中有一大部分人在蹲人，或者其实是出局了。

Rook在享受着人生中最快乐的时间，渴切地注视着Blitz的一举一动，好在他有命令时立刻跳起来响应（jump at his commands）————他乐于服从命令，在风险不高的情况下尤其如此，尽管他们两人都比Smoke更有竞争意识，所以他们才会花那个精力悄悄摸过森林，希望自己不被人看到，而Smoke则是反复冲他们打出粗鲁的手势，抱怨说太热了，他们走得太快了，他无聊了，面具起雾了。Blitz很少感觉与Rook如此亲近。即使看不到他的嘴，他也能感觉到他的微笑，能在他的面具下描绘出那些微笑，嘴唇勾起——

什么东西击中Blitz头部上方的树干，发出潮湿的噗啦一声，他立刻低下身来。这险恶的液体是白色的——让人松了口气，因为这样他们要担心的敌人就只有一位了，Blitz迅速组织进攻，高效率地把加拿大人围住，用最少的子弹送他出局（黄色的子弹，他确保了Smoke手里一枚绿的也没剩下）。他们冲彼此点点头，他特别想问问他Bandit和Lesion的那起意外是怎么回事，正在这时，有什么东西就在Smoke的靴子旁边爆成了一滩颜料。

“什么鬼？”，他能听到英国人嘟囔道，然后摘下起雾的面具，检查受到的损害。蓝色颜料的分量大得让人震惊，没法解释，除非在过去的一小时或者大概两小时里，那帮书呆子不知怎么造出了把彩弹喷子。眉毛纠结到一块儿，Smoke抬头看向最近的那棵树，一脸没搞明白的表情，也就是说，很不幸，他的嘴巴是张开的。很不幸——因为下一秒，他被一只装满颜料的水球砸在了脸上。

无助地，Blitz看他吐出大部分颜料，他仍在干呕，但不够，不一会儿他就正儿八经地吐了。颜色是霓虹灯蓝（neon blue），看起来不怎么开胃，正在这时，Blitz听到头顶传来笑声。Rook第一个作出反应，抬起枪射击了好几下。

 

“停，停，我们出局了”，Mute笑得足够响，地上的人们都能听到，他把一些黄颜料从自己腿上甩下来，看着被逗乐了的Echo同样在甩自己的胳膊。“哦天，真的很抱歉，James，我没想到你会——”他几乎要从站着的树枝上摔下来了，只有日本人的手放在他的肩膀上，才得以防止他笑得太厉害直接从几米高的地方摔下来。两人都坐了下来，大笑着，直到足够自信不会再随时重新爆发以后，他们还击了个掌。

在他们下方，Smoke仍然在吐出蓝色的残留物，间或骂出一片脏话风暴，Blitz和Rook凑到他身边，很明显对他的身体健康感到担忧。“好吧”，Echo说，“效果比我们想的要好多了。”

“应该问问我们随便丢到远处的那一只有没有砸中什么人”，Mute表示同意，并作了个深呼吸。“噢天啊。我头晕得厉害，都不知道还能不能爬下去。”

“你他妈最好别下来，宝贝！”Smoke冲他吼道，同时还在努力把脸擦干净。“我他妈要勒死你，你这个作弊的软蛋！那他妈的是我的 _鼻子_ ，我了个去，呃啊。”

“是个好问题，这样究竟允许不允许啊？”，Rook笑着，冲朋友们问道，明显很感兴趣，而Mute确定将会看到更多人在下一次比赛中实施这一战术。

“我是说……”两人交换了一个眼神，Echo耸了耸肩。“没有明文规定禁止，所以……我会说允许。”

“他妈的小 _贱货_ ！”

“噢，我没事的，这沙发其实也没有那么不舒服”，Mute嘟囔，然后开始往下爬。“说起来，不知能不能见到更多行动，我们都开始无聊了。”

“你们是从头到尾都在看猫咪视频吗？”，Rook猜道，得来两人点头，他笑了。

“我觉得反正我们会赢的，所以想给你们一个公平的机会”，Echo补充道。

“是啊，你们玩得太烂了。”一个拳头盲目地挥向Mute，Mute闪开了，一手握成拳举到空中。“你们忘记了一个最基本的 _细节_ 。”当他说出最后一个词时，Blitz脸上便露出了了然的神情，正在这时Mute果断把手往下一挥，而时间已经不够了——两发子弹接踵而至，正好击中Blitz和Rook的心口，亮蓝色覆盖了他们的身体。Blitz低声咒骂。“一支队伍有三名成员”，Mute阐明，声音带着得意的腔调，Smoke开始追他，他大笑着，闪了开去。

Echo，无视两名SAS干员发出的兴奋过头的响动，往空中竖起一个拇指，没有看向哪个特定的地方。“我可不想让你们知道Glaz在哪里”，他解释道。

“他是不是又做了件临时吉利服，于是你们其实完全不知道他究竟在哪？”，Rook扬起一边眉毛问道。

“……嗯”，Echo说。

 

此时此刻，Alibi第一次如此想念自己的设备。她当初很快就喜欢上了棱镜，非常乐于借之以欺骗敌人，聪明地用它们来吸引注意力，促生恐惧和混乱，帮助自己捕猎那些敢于和自己作对的人。这一次，她需要打倒的只有一个人，她诡计多端——Caveira跑得很快，身手敏捷，而且对于从他人视野中消失一事相当精通，无论Alibi多么努力去追踪她。

用这场游戏来换换脑筋是很受欢迎的——相对于他们平时所做的令人麻木的身体训练而言，所以她很高兴自己没有错过，尤其是她还得以借机会与Ash和Sledge建立更近的联系，他们两人各自在不同的领域表现突出。Alibi是个卓越的射手，但她对这种武器、对于在如此隐蔽的地形中战斗仍然很不熟悉，是Sledge的协作能力与Ash的警觉带他们走到了这一步。他们最后与紫红队交火，互相兜着圈子，好几次几乎得以扫清对面，然而一直没能了结（never sealing the deal）——Alibi用两名队友交换了Twitch，于是现在就只剩下Caveira和她了，直到现在为止她们都没能结束游戏。

她们的位置靠近中立区，因此吸引到了已经无所事事了有一会儿的观众们。她知道Caveira在尝试接近她，所以她进行了必要的后撤，尽管这意味着把后背暴露给对手，但目前为止她都侥幸逃脱了（but so far there have been close calls and nothing more）。

“要不然我们像成年人一样解决这件事怎么样？”，最终，她向自己的捕猎者喊道，她大致能够感知到犹豫。

“什么意思？”

“这样下去，很明显我们什么进展也不会有，所以要不要来一次决斗？数到三，我们跳出来。谁开枪更快更准，谁就赢。”

“要不然我们还是来捉迷藏吧？”，Caveira向她调笑道，让她知道她对她的好枪法非常清楚。“你觉得我会就这样上钩？”

“你看。时间限制就要到了，我们这样下去都会输的。你愿意那样吗？”

寂静。慌张地，Alibi扫视周围，寻找着痕迹，另一个女人也许会利用这个机会潜到她身边，但看来她给予她的信赖并不足够：“行啊。数到三。如果你不正大光明，你他妈就给我死。”

“说定了！”Alibi注意到Buck的目光，他正好站在她的视线前方，她打手势让他数数，这样她好集中注意力。她的指尖能感觉到每一个数字，她把枪握的更紧，按照先前同意的做法，在数到三的时候，迅速离开掩体。她花了一秒钟发现Caveira在短短的一段距离之外，另一个女人与她眼神相互锁定了一秒，然后她们都开枪了。

她们都射中了。并瞪着对方。

彻底的安静。是同时。

她们皱着眉，转向自己的观众，观众们看起来跟她们一样震惊。“我去”，Caveira嘶声说，把枪丢了下来，“谁他妈赢了？有人看见了吗？”

“我觉得你们同时击中了对方”，Rook发言道，他的脸颊还是红的，因为Sledge先前指责他跟Blitz出局以后还在比赛区域拥吻，造成了破坏——他背部溅满粉红色颜料，就Alibi推测，这昭示了他如何被错认为一名未出局的敌人的经历。

“这不可能！”

“所以我们两个都赢了？”Alibi问Ash，Ash看起来和其他人一样，毫无头绪。

“我觉得是吧。”

“噢拜托 _别这样_ ”，Caveira抱怨道，她责难地指向Thermite，他一听到Alibi的话就容光焕发了起来，“你不能让 _他_ 赢。拜托了。不让他赢，怎么都行。我宁愿接受两边输掉也不希望他赢！”

而就在Ash正要开口时，一株灌木丛走到了空地上，拿着把枪，不知怎么看起来有点悲伤。“嘿，你们已经结束了吗？”，它用Glaz的声音问道，举起手臂推开了大部分叶子、草和树枝，露出来——原来那是Glaz本人。“如果耽误了你们，不好意思，我感觉没人找得到我。”

“你他妈是从哪来的？”，Ash问，她吓到了。

“我……迷路了，老实说。然后我累了，所以睡了一下。谁赢了？”

Caveira和Alibi交换了一个眼神。“你赢了”，Alibi回答。“你完全没有被打中过，对吗？”

“没，我没被打中。等等，我赢了是什么意思？你是认真的吗？”

“没，没，等下，绝对没有”，Ash插话，断然摇头，“我有证据证明书呆子队非法操纵了队伍抽选，好能被分到一起，而抽选本该是 _随机_ 的。我们不能让作弊的队伍胜出。”

“什么？！”Mute愤慨地说。“拜托，我们明明那么早就出局了！而且Glaz能赢只是靠的把自己变隐形，这样不公平，我们通常都没有机会，这不——”

“而且，这重新带出了谁先射中的问题。”Ash觉得自己有义务补充。

于是突然，所有人都有话要说，称Glaz的蓝队缺乏资格，支持Caveira或者Alibi，或者要求让她们的队伍之前最后被淘汰的人胜出——然而，因为这样赢的又是书呆子，他们不得不更进一步，让黄队胜出，而Smoke，一部分脸和头发还是蓝色的，像个曲奇怪（cookie monster）一样，对于被授予这一不应得的胜利，他看起来真的不怎么感激。

又一次，是Ash的声音穿透了火热的讨论声：“ _安静_ ！！谁他妈在乎谁赢了，咱们喝一杯去。”

这，最终，安抚了 _所有人_ 。气氛一秒钟就变得和之前截然相反，平时的酒友们凑到一块，Caveira出现在了在Ash身边。“你愿意的话，下一次，我可以来组织。”，她慷慨地自荐道。“我们会有类似于蓝灰队（team slate）、灰褐队（team taupe）、沥青队（team asphalt），白金队（team platinum），以及当然——team ash。”

“我发誓，你们这帮人要提早把我送进棺材了”，Ash叹气，并早有预料地抓住了Caveira瓶子的一个把手。


End file.
